Halloween Stendan
by dementedducky
Summary: I know it's a little early but I couldn't resist. Some sex. Some fluff. Enjoy!


Brendan stands on a chair and tip toes up trying to hang some decorations up, the shirt riding up his back and his pants falling down reveal a bit of his bum and Ste can't help but stare. He's suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Steven! Ye listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Is this ok here?" He says with aching arms

"Oh, yeah it looks good there, dead scary like."

Brendan rolls his eyes. "Steven, why are we having a Halloween party?"

"Coz right, it's 'alloween tomorrow and our Leah and Lucas and desperate for you to take 'em trick or treating so you need to get into the 'alloween spirit"

"Speaking of spirit" Brendan says getting down and having a shot of vodka. "Much better" Brendan saunters over to Ste and wraps his arms around him "So, Steven" he says in that low Irish tone that sends shivers down Ste's spine. "How about we get into the Halloween spirit right now. I can help you practice your ghost noises" he says unbuttoning kissing Ste's neck. He unzips Ste and releases his semi erection from his boxers. Just as he starts slowly stroking him up and down, Ste grips onto the bar for support and then Doug walks in with his arms filled with trays of food.

"Don't stop!" Ste begs and watches Brendan's face for a signal. Brendan very slightly winks at him and Ste clings into Brendan's jacket covered arms and kisses Brendan's neck repeatedly. Brendan catches the disgusted look on Doug's face as he lays some of the trays on the bar. If only Doug knew what was really going on because to him it just looked like Ste was giving Brendan a love bite whilst Brendan held him close to his body. Little did Doug know Brendan was slowly tossing his ex husband off right in front of him. Doug disappeared down the stairs back to get more food and Brendan quickly picked up the pace before he had to slow down again as Doug's head bobbed back into sight. Ste was whispering all sorts of filthy things into Brendan's ear and it was making his erection press tight against his trousers.

"Bren!" Ste says with a hint of urgency in his voice "Get rid of Doug before I come!" he hissed

"Now why would I do that? Ye wanted this Steven and now I'm gonna make ya come whilst your yanky ex husband watches you buckle under my touch" he said with an evil smile as he strokes Ste in a way that always drives him wild.

Ste's face flushes as he feels his release getting closer. His body stiffens against Brendan's and he comes hard biting the leather of Brendan's jacket to stop him fully screaming in pleasure however Doug is very aware of what went on when minutes later (after Brendan helped Ste stuff his cock back into his boxers and zipped up the flies) Ste pulls away from Brendan with a big grin and goes to help Doug bring the food upstairs. Doug watches Brendan looking grossed out as Brendan licks a bit of spilt Ste off his hand and goes into the office with a very large bulge in his pants.

"Really Ste? Did you have to?"

"What? You walked in on us alright Doug" Ste says exasperated as Doug gives him the third degree as they take the last of the food upstairs. Moments later Brendan comes out the office and Doug is still aware of the erection Brendan has and he's just dying to rush off.

"I gotta go I might see ya later"

"Well Douglas, if you can make it you can make it but if not.. No harm done eh?" he says with a half smile as he deliberately holds out his hand that he used to wank Ste with out to Doug. The look on Doug's face was one of utter disgust and jealousy.

As soon as he's down a few steps Brendan says loudly. "Steven, my office now" and Doug practically trips down the stairs trying to get out there fast enough.

Ste starts sucking on Brendan's nine inch cock and when he has him worked up enough he pulls off his pants and boxers and sits on his erection facing Brendan so that he can kiss him and paw at his body through his shirt. "I wanna rip this off you so bad Brendan"

"Go on then" Brendan pants and Ste does it and by god it's one of the hottest things either of them has encountered. Ste loves how in a split second Brendan's chest was exposed and he could see it rise and fall quickly in time with his breathing and Brendan loved how it felt to have his man on top of him taking control. Ste thrusts hard onto him and starts rubbing his chest and kissing him. All these sensations leave pleasure pulsing through Brendan's body and they all meet up at his cock. A few minutes later and Brendan comes deep into Ste's entry and rests his head against Ste's chest just listening to the thumping of Ste's heart in time with his own.

After they both regain enough strength to move they get back to decorating the club ready for tonight. Amy has the kids and then tomorrow Brendan and Ste are taking the kids trick or treating.

Later on at home and Brendan and Ste shower up and get changed into their costumes. Brendan didn't want to dress up but Leah tilted her head the day before and gave him the puppy dog eyes and his heart melted and he agreed so long as he could choose. Leah was ecstatic and couldn't wait for tomorrow to see his costume. Brendan was dressed as the god father for tonight but had a different costume for trick or treating with the kids. Ste is dressed as a zombie but he too had another idea for trick or treating with the kids.

They endure hours of the party. Ash was working the bar alone and it was so packed that Brendan and Ste both helped her. Ash was dressed as a witch and around 10 Brendan told her she could go and enjoy the party. She threw her arms around him, called him the best boss ever (which triggered a little half smile) and ran around the side of the bar and hit the dance floor where she met up with Dodger the vampire and Leanne the… actually no one really knew what Leanne was dressed as. It just looked like she couldn't make up her mind.

The hours pass and slowly the club empties and Brendan and Ste can finally go back to the flat where they fall asleep.

The next day they're woken up by a knock on the door followed by shouts "Daddy Ste, Daddy Brendan wake up wake up!"

Brendan grabs his dressing gown and opens the door to find Amy standing there with the kids jumping around.

"AHHH! You're not in your costume?!" Leah says

"Of course not, you're not either" Brendan says smiling softly at the two excited kids.

"But we want to see what you're dressing up as daddy Brendan"

"It's all they've been talking about" Amy says with folded arms. "Right you two. Give me a kiss and not too many sweets before bed ok?"

"Don't worry me and Steven won't let them have to much" Brendan assures her as she heads off.

"Have you kids had breakfast?" Brendan says as he closes the front door

"Yeah! But Daddy Brendan? Can we have some of your lovely cooked breakfast? Please?" Leah says batting her eyes at Brendan knowing full well that he won't say no.

"I guess so but don't go telling you're mum you had an extra breakfast. Do you want a cooked breakfast too little man?" He says picking Lucas up

Lucas nods enthusiastically "Yeah but just sausages"

"Just sausages? Ok"

"and egg… and bacon and and toast?"

"Is there anything you don't want?" Brendan says laughing

"Beans" Lucas says pulling a yuck face.

Brendan settles the kids in front of the TV whilst he starts cooking and after a few minutes Ste comes out the bedroom after showering and getting dressed.

"Oh cooked breakfast, did the kids get you doing this?"

"Yeah and they've already eaten at Amy's"

"You two are little greedy guts aren't ya?" Ste says laughing and tickling them both until they shriek with laughter

"But daddy I'm so hungry I could eat a scabby horse" Leah says

"And me and me! Scabby horse!" Lucas says jumping around "scabby horse scabby horse"

Brendan dishes up their breakfast and sets it on the table. "So you two don't want a yummy, delicious cooked breakfast with extra sausages? You'd rather have a scabby horse? Ok well I'll go to price slice and see if they have any scabby horses for sale" Brendan says pulling on his coat.

"NO!" Leah and Lucas yell in unison.

Brendan smiles and takes his jacket off and him and Ste sit the kids at the table and eat up.

"Daddy Brendan?" Lucas says

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can you help me cut my food?" He asks as he tries to cut his egg, he's holding his knife and fork the wrong way and this results in a bit of fried egg slapping Brendan in the face then it dangles off his moustache.

"I think I best had before I end up wearing your breakfast little man" Brendan takes the knife and fork and puts it the right way around in Lucas' hands and with Brendan holding his hands he cuts up his breakfast.

"Look daddy I cut my breakfast up all on my own… well sort of"

"Way to go buddy" Ste says as he chomps a bit of toast "You doing ok there our Leah?"

Her mouth is stuffed with food so she just nods very hard and fast.

After breakfast they clean up and go to the park to keep the kids distracted from trick or treating.

Much later they return home and have McDonalds for tea and then the moment they've all been waiting for. Time to get ready for trick or treating. Ste and Brendan help Leah and Lucas into the outfits that Amy had packed into their suitcase. Leah is dressed as a fairy bumble bee princess with zombie make up and Lucas is a teenage mutant ninja turtle. The kids sit waiting in the living room whilst Ste and Brendan get changed. It takes a while and Brendan comes out with a sheet wrapped around him.

"You're going as a mattress?" Leah says raising an eyebrow

"No he's a marshmallow, A ZOMBIE MARSHMALLOW?!" Lucas says

"Nope I am… SUPERMAN!" he says removing the sheet to reveal his superman costume

"Cool! Daddy Brendan will you help me fight the bad guys?" Lucas says excitedly

"Of course son" Brendan says as he takes Lucas' hand then Leah's.

"Come on daddy we're waiting!" they call through

Ste comes out dressed as a zombie cowboy and they grab their bags for sweets and head off hand in hand.

As they walk around the village Brendan whispers to Ste to keep his cowboy outfit and they can have some fun and Ste agrees just as long as Brendan keeps his costume. They go door to door and everyone coos at seeing them all dressed up. Even Ste and Brendan get offered quite a lot of sweets. After going around the village they get into Brendan's car and head to some more houses (there's not very many places to visit if you stay just in the village) and they did trick or treating there for a while. When their bags were filled to the brim they got back in the car and headed home. The kids were so tired they both fell asleep in the back of the car clutching their bags of sweets. Ste and Brendan carry the kids inside and wipe the makeup off of Leah's face and settle them both into bed putting their sweets on the bedside tables. Brendan grabs a marker and writes their names on their bags so theirs no arguing. By the time the kids are changed into the pyjamas and settled in bed Brendan and Ste are also ready for bed. They don't even have the energy to get dressed and fall asleep in their costumes (minus their shoes and Ste's upholster and fake gun)


End file.
